1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for processing an ultrasound image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diagnostic devices using an ultrasound wave are widely being used. Ultrasound imaging diagnostic devices radiate an ultrasound wave to an object to be diagnosed, such as an internal organ, detect a reflection wave returning from the object to generate an image of the object, and provide the image. The ultrasound imaging diagnostic devices make real-time treatment possible, and are harmless to the human body. However, with respect to the ultrasound imaging diagnostic devices, a decrease in visibility due to noise, for example, speckle noise, may cause a decrease in image quality, compared with other medical diagnostic devices. The speckle noise occurs due to an interference phenomenon between ultrasound wavelengths viewed as spots in an image. Due to the decrease in the image quality, accuracy in perceiving a part, such as a boundary between the object and a background, also decreases.